Robbie Rogers
Robert Hampton "Robbie" Rogers (born May 12, 1987) is an American professional soccer player who plays for LA Galaxy in Major League Soccer. He plays as a winger, as a second striker and as a left back. Rogers has also represented the United States men's national soccer team. In February 2013, Rogers came out as gay, becoming the second male footballer in Britain to do so after Justin Fashanu in 1990. In May 2013, he became the first openly gay man to compete in a top North American professional sports league when he played his first match for the Galaxy. After one season playing college soccer at the University of Maryland, Rogers attracted the interest of Dutch Eredivisie side Heerenveen. He signed for Heerenveen in August 2006 but failed to make any first-team appearances. He left the club by mutual consent in February 2007, and returned to the United States to sign for Columbus Crew. Rogers' four-year tenure at Columbus Crew was a successful one, with the player breaking through into the first-team, as well as securing an MLS Cup title in 2008 and two Supporters' Shield wins in 2008 and 2009 respectively. In December 2011, Rogers opted to leave Crew when his contract expired. A month later, he signed for Football League Championship side Leeds United on a free transfer. The first six months of his Leeds career were blighted by injury, and he was transfer-listed ahead of the 2012–13 season. In August 2012, Rogers joined League One team Stevenage on a loan deal until January 2013. At the end of Rogers' loan agreement at Stevenage, he briefly returned to Leeds before it was announced he had left the club by mutual consent. After briefly retiring and coming out as gay upon leaving Leeds, Rogers signed with the Los Angeles Galaxy in May 2013, becoming the first openly gay male athlete to join MLS or any of the five major North American sports leagues. Career statistics :As of December 3, 2013. Club "Other" constitutes appearances and goals in the North American Superliga and Football League Trophy. International International goals Off the field Rogers is the son of Theresa and Robert Hampton Rogers II. He has one brother, Timothy, and three sisters, Nicole Camilla, Alicia, and Katie Rose. His mother's family is originally from the Columbus, Ohio area where Rogers played for Columbus Crew. His maternal grandfather is a graduate of Ohio State University and his mother spent her early childhood years in Dublin, Ohio, before the family moved to California. When growing up, Rogers enjoyed surfing, and he still surfs. He also enjoys playing table tennis and has a strong interest in music. Rogers said that his favorite athlete is Zlatan Ibrahimović. Rogers was in a relationship with Hollywood producer Greg Berlanti, but he told the press that the two broke up late that year. Rogers was accepted to study at the London College of Fashion and is a co-owner of Halsey, a menswear fashion company. In October 2014, the American Broadcasting Company closed a deal to air Men in Shorts, a single-camera comedy based on Rogers' career and coming out. Storyline Entertainment and Universal Television optioned the rights to his story in July 2014, and he is credited as a producer. See also * Homosexuality in sports in the United States References External links * Robbie Rogers Official Website * MLS player profile * An post-retirement interview with Robbie Rogers * Out: Robbie Rogers: The History Maker Rogers' first LGBT media interview Categories Category:1987 births Category:American Roman Catholics Category:American soccer players Category:Christians Category:Footballers at the 2008 Summer Olympics Category:Gay men Category:Gay sportsmen Category:Men Category:Olympians Category:People from California Category:Sportspeople from the United States Category:Olympic soccer players of the United StatesCategory:Living people